


You Don't Have to Say Anything

by greenW0LF8



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, feel-good moments, mostly..., potential swr spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenW0LF8/pseuds/greenW0LF8
Summary: Anecdotal space fam moments post "Dume" and "Jedi Night" that could have happened.





	1. It's okay to cry

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of fic parts in a folder that will hopefully result in at least one good SWR story. But for now I wanted to get something out considering what happened in 4x10. Personally I totally expected the death, and I'm honestly on the fence when it comes to whether or not it was the best plot choice that they could have gone with. I'm still really excited for the rest of the eps and have high hopes for a good series ending.

Ezra was still holding onto Hera as they sat on the floor.  She was crying, _sobbing_ , and Ezra couldn’t think of anything to say.

He could have sworn that he heard Sabine yelling over the comms, but his ears were still ringing from the blast. Kanan was _gone_ …and he couldn’t do anything to save him. Ezra felt his eyes start to water and quickly used his left sleeve to wipe his face.

He looked down at Hera, who was clutching onto her kalikori. Her head was against his chest, and his right arm was wrapped around her shoulders. He had never seen her like this, and it honestly scared him. He had no idea of what to say, or what to do. But Kanan would have…

Ezra stared back at the burning fuel depot, tears threatening to escape his eyes once more.

“Ezra. _Ezra_.”

Ezra shook his head before glancing at Hera, who had mostly tired herself out from crying.

“Ezra, are you and Hera all right?”

It quickly dawned on him that it was Sabine. He briefly closed his eyes before activating the comm. “Yeah…as much as we can be.”

Hera shifted away from Ezra and remained on her knees, her eyes glued to her family’s heirloom.

Ezra watched her silently, not wanting to draw her out of her thoughts. “Are you okay?” he asked the comm.

Almost a minute passed and still no response. To be honest he wasn’t surprised, and he selfishly was relieved that he didn’t have to see Sabine cry. There was only so much despair that he could take.


	2. I know what you mean

“So,” Sabine gave Ezra a side glance, “where’d you get the rock?”

Ezra gave her a sheepish grin. “The wolves gave it to me.”

Sabine raised an eyebrow. “Makes sense…I guess.”

“This is gonna sound weird, but-” Ezra rubbed the back of his neck, “I think they uh…they know about Kanan.”

“Well that’s not weird considering how they just appear out of nowhere whenever they want.”

“Yeah but…they _know_ him.”

Sabine’s eyes narrowed as she watched Ezra. “What are you trying to say Ezra?”

Ezra held her gaze for a moment. “I think one of the wolves _is_ Kanan.”

Sabine sat still for a couple seconds before grabbing her helmet.  She stared at the visor, her expression almost sad. 

“What’s wrong Sabine?”

“I dunno, I just-” she put her helmet back down. “I can’t really explain it.”

He glanced at her before looking down at his hands. “I miss him too.”

“It’s not that Ezra, I just-” she stood up and walked towards him, her attention on the Jedi stone. “To be honest I don’t understand any of this Jedi stuff, and Kanan never really explained it, so I feel like I'm just stuck in the-” Sabine stopped talking once Ezra wrapped his arms around her.

It felt like minutes had passed before he spoke. “If it’s any consolation…I feel pretty lost too.” Ezra couldn’t help but smile when Sabine returned the hug.

She took in the moment before letting out a slight chuckle. “It’s a start,” she responded before resting her head on top of his shoulder.


	3. I got your back

Chopper roughly jabbed the stone, causing Ezra to grab it in a panic.

"Chop don’t do that. Who knows how old this is.”

Chopper beeped a quick response.

“It might be from the Jedi Temple, but it’s just rock. It can break you know.”

Chopper rebutted almost instantly before extending his claw. Ezra gave him a dirty look and lifted the Jedi artifact overhead. Chopper leaned back and let out a chortle, waving his claw in the air.

“Yeah, laugh all you want Chop. And no, I’m not letting you test anything on it.”

Chopper retracted his claw before rolling away, making sure to let a few obscenities slip in his final remarks to Ezra on the subject. The droid mentally checked off a box on his list as he heard Ezra warn him to stay away from the cliffs.


	4. I like it better when you laugh

“What are you planning? You never _willingly_ let me paint you.”

Chopper took a few seconds before broadcasting his perfectly formulated response, which prompted Sabine to stop painting.

“Ah-hah. I knew it. You’re being too nice.”

Chopper responded brashly and grabbed the spray gun out of her hand. He then went off on one of his mini-rants, his claw movements further expressing his point of view. And before Sabine could even respond, he slapped the gun back into her hand, and turned so she could spray paint his back.

He had calculated that she wouldn’t have a verbal response right away, but he was surprised when arms suddenly wrapped around him. It was a quick gesture, and before he knew it, it was over and Sabine was back to painting.

After a couple minutes he trilled out a thought, which caused Sabine to chuckle.

“Yeah I agree Chop, you are definitely a droid in need of more hugs.”


	5. We'll keep going, no matter what

“Hey,” Zeb called out as he padded over to Hera, who was sitting by the radio.

“Hey Zeb,” Hera responded with a quick smile.

Zeb didn’t fail to notice how quickly her smile disappeared as he sat down on a nearby rock. He had also noticed that Hera turned the radio volume completely down before he came over. “How are you holding up?”

“All right, all things considered.”

He let out a grunt of agreement. The amount of time the Spectres had spent together aside, they were all feeling about the same: okay…ish.

“I hate to say it,” Hera let out a quiet sigh, “but I’m glad the _Ghost_ isn’t here.”

Zeb hadn’t even thought about it, but he completely understood what she was feeling.

“I’m sure Ezra and Sabine wouldn’t agree with me,” she said half-heartedly before turning off the radio.

“I think they would agree with you Hera, besides…nothing really feels like home at the moment.”

Hera glanced at Zeb before looking towards the cave entrance. “I just want to remain strong for them…you know? Kanan was such an inspiration to them, and I-”

“Are also an inspiration. Sabine and Ezra look up to you every day Hera. I do too to be honest,” Zeb let out a slight laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

Hera gave Zeb a warm smile. “I appreciate that Zeb. And if I’m being honest, I think you’ve always been the biggest inspiration for our crew.”

“Me? Nah, I'm not-”

“You are Zeb. What you've been through, how you've dealt with it, how you keep going-”

Zeb smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder. “We’ve all been through a lot Hera. But like we've always said...no matter what, we're gonna get through it together.”

Hera nodded in agreement as Zeb took his hand away. “I couldn’t have said it better myself.”


End file.
